


One Last Summer

by Lady_Lovelock



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lovelock/pseuds/Lady_Lovelock





	1. The Wish

It’s just another ridiculously hot summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper sits on the couch eating tortilla chips with salsa while some random soap opera plays on the television. Meanwhile, Mabel was putting glittery stickers on Pacifica's face and sparkles in her hair. He begrudgingly watched as the girls giggled and gossiped about just about anything, exchanging info that was only meant for each others' ears.

Dipper hated having this feeling.

He felt irritated. Maybe because Grunkle Stan was too cheap to put the air conditioner on when it was hotter than hell in this stuffy old place. For it is heat that gets the mad blood stirring. But no it wasn’t that.

Maybe because everyone was moving on with their lives. Without him. After this summer Mabel would completing her fourth year of college and getting her bachelor's. She exploded on Etsy, with her crazy crafts. She's like a celebrity there. Not to mention she and Blondie Locks over there will be hitting their second anniversary. Dipper didn't bother with college, no matter how much his sister had begged him.

“The way society has been set up, we’re all destined to fail at one point in our lives no matter what we do.” He kept telling her. And to himself. To him there was no purpose. Same way there was no purpose to him in dating. Some girl asked him out on Valentine's Day when he was a sophomore. He waited for her in front of the cafe for an hour. In the freezing cold. He had even brought her a little cupcake which had a heart on it. The next day when he had asked her what happened, she said it was a prank and no one would love a loser who was into Bubblegum Pop. That event ruined Valentine's Day and dating. And Abba. And it takes a lot to ruin Abba.

Maybe because he’s about to be twenty two and he still feels like a child trying to be an adult. Wendy already tied the knot with some guy named Ethan, had their baby, Clarissa, and moved to Idaho. The mystical land of potatoes. Soos packed up and went to Arizona with Abuelita to live with the rest of the family. No one has heard from Grenda or Candy in a while but they're probably doing excellent only in the ironic sense that way Dipper feels more depressed about his life choices.

No wonder why he feels so empty. He shoves another chip in his mouth then sighed. His eyes began to water, his face became warm and it was harder to breathe. This was definitely not the first time he cried bout this. He glanced at the girls hoping they weren’t looking at him. The last thing he needs is to be preached about how crying is okay and that being sensitive is a good thing. That everything was going to get better when really deep down inside he knew it won’t. He wiped his tears before they rolled down his cheeks. “This is stupid,” he thinks to himself.

Then Dipper saw it. An eyelash resting on his left thumb.

He remembered when he was really young he would make wishes whenever possible. At fountains, birthdays, dandelions, even the faerie ring in his backyard. He would dance in the center of it as if he was once a member of ancient tribe and howl at any gods who cared to listen then scream for whatever his little heart wanted at the time. The neighbors were highly concerned about his mental health and often gave condolences to their mother. But Mama Pines didn’t take bullshit from anyone. Sometimes she would join in on her son's insane rituals just so the neighbor's shut up.

And right now there was an eyelash in his hand, and Dipper felt a childish urge to use it, believing that it had the power to provide him with what he wanted. That it had the power to that nothing else ever or could have. From the bottom of his heart he asked the one thing he desired the most.

“I wish for change.”

Granted.


	2. Breaking News from Chanel 8

We apologize for any inconvenience cause this interruption of the previous program. This is John Holler with Chanel 8 reporting on a breaking news story about the bright light that recently surrounded the town of Gravity Falls, blinding most of our residents. We want to get you straight to the action -- here is Windy Russel live at the scene.

Thank you John. Hi this is Windy Russel. We're here, live . Eyewitnesses have explained a lot about what happened here to us. In fact, here's one now. Excuse me Miss, but what is your name?

My name is Laurel. 

Hello Laurel I'm Windy Russel from Chanel 8 News. Would you like to talk about the "bright light" that recently flashed? 

Well, I was in the park with my kids. I was sitting on the bench watching them play on the juggle gym and then... it just happened. The light just came. It blinded me. I hear all the parents around me shouting for their children and the kids kept screaming "Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared!" Then above it all, I heard laughter. The dark kind of laugh that... would come from a Disney villain. Then it just left as soon as it came. 

Thank you, Laurel. By any chance do you remember where it came from? 

It came from the woods, as most strange things do. The very heart of it. 

And there you have it. John Holler, back to you.

Thank you Windy. Most residents of Gravity Falls also have seen the "light" originating in the heart of the woods and has also claimed to hear laughter. So far this event is still remains unexplained but we will update civilians if anything else were to happen. We ask that you stay indoors and to not operate heavy machinery in case of a re-occurrence. Thank you for watching.


	3. The Man in the Woods

Creatures were scared. They were scared of the young man who sat in the crater, that he made by destroying the earth and flora that was once there. This young man is not a man but a monster. They observed him tentatively behind the scorched trees surrounding the hole.

He knew very well that he was being watched. He did not mind. He just gazes upon his tanned arms, how smooth they were. A little too long though. He could fix that later. An disproportionate vessel was the least of his troubles. He tries out his legs for the first time, which were slightly short. Ankles were not ready, knees wobbled. Something beyond the trees stirred cautiously as he fell. So he laughs, fixing the strange robe he wore, well it was the only thing he wore. He laughs, almost inhumanly. The eyes surrounding him were left horrified. Not being able to handle any more they all skitter and scamper away. He does not blame them. He tries once again and this time his legs are able to support him. He stretches his new body, testing out his bones and flesh.

He feels beautiful. Even if his vessel was imperfect. Its organic. Its his own. He has the privilege to call it his. He struts into the woods with a new level of confidence. Suddenly he pauses, remembering something. He has to send a message. A really important one at that. But he had very little spiritual energy left. Creating a body of your own has great cost. He couldn't fathom going onto the Mindscape, meaning he would have to return to his inter-dimensional form. Telepathy was draining and finding the person who was receiving the message would ruin his purpose. He was the one who was supposed to be found. He tugs at his dark purple cloak which had incredibly small gold triangles embroidered all over it.

What to do.  
What to do.

Then it popped into his head, pun intended. 

Message bubbles. It was a old and slow way of doing things but a message bubble is the best he could muster as of now. He inhales sharply, inflates his cheeks and closes his eyes as the third opens. It glows a soft hazy blue. Soon enough a small silver orb appeared at his lips no bigger than a marble. He cautiously removes it as is it could pop at any moment. his fingertips felt the warm smooth surface of the message bubble. He brings it close to his lips again this time he whispers inside it. The message was far too precious to be heard by anything else. It expands to the size a beach ball. It seemed to be filled with smoke and every word had became a small light bouncing around the insides. The young man was incredibly exhausted now but glad. He holds the message in his hands, smiling tiredly as his third eyes closes resuming back to nothing more than a scar or a birthmark. He tosses it up, then watched it hover above the trees before finding direction and slowly floated away.

He cringed as he tried to stay standing but his bones felt as if they were made of rubber or chewed gum. The sun was beginning to set and the sky grew rather dark. Not even the moon was present for his becoming. He lays down on the forest floor trying to gather leaf litter to make a half decent pillow. He felt that he was being watched again, usually it was him who did all the watching and waiting. 

"BE GONE YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT! COME REMOTELY CLOSE AGAIN I WILL NOT WASTE A SINGLE SECOND KILLING YOU ALL!" he sniggered as he heard small screams, little feet running for their pathetic lives, and twigs snapping. Then he felt it all for the first time. His heart beating gently against his chest, his lungs expanding and contrasting, how his blonde hair felt against the skin of his forehead. To this thought he fell asleep.

The message bubbled floated around for quite a while, though now it was close to its destination. It began to descend as it came a across a building that looked like an overgrown cabin that looked like it could collapse at any second. It came to a window and went through it like a ghost. There it stood, inside was a man probably no older or younger than the man in the woods who created the message. He lays peacefully asleep in his bed, completely unaware of what was present. The bubble lingered above him, as the message inside repeated itself to him.

"You need to find me. I will be waiting for you, Pinetree."


	4. Constellation

Dipper was dreaming. He was the captain of a dainty little ship with the name of constellation, made of the the finest mahogany and ivory white sails. He stood proudly by the steering wheel as the blue waves below gently brushed up against the sides of the ship. His crew kept themselves busy on deck. His sister adjusted the sails to follow the wind, while another crew mate polishes the canons and had carefully placed barrels of gunpowder. Ready to go if anything. This ship was kept tidy just like the Captain wants it to be. As everyone was bustling around like clockwork, something was heard. Way off in the distance a faint song crept to the ears of Captain Dipper. It sounded as if angels were singing with grief. Everyone that stood on Constellation froze.

"Me be hearin' things or what?" His accent was molasses. Thick and heavy.

One of his crew responds,"Nay, Cap'tin, we be hearin' it too. Such a sorrow song."

They stood in complete silence, even the waves somehow settled and kept hushed. Ears became very keen, to triangulate the mournful crooning.

It came from the East.

Captain Dipper began to bark orders endlessly while steering. No one even question or had a second thought. Who ever was singing just had to be found. No matter what. He wipes of the sweat that came upon his brow. He was filled with determination and adrenaline. Soon enough, with the squinting of the eyes he saw them. Merrows. Or the more recent term for them, mermaids. They sat amongst the rocks singing their song. Amongst them there was a male merrow who stuck out like a sore thumb. Simply not because of gender but of color. Most of them were shades and hues of teal with pearly faces. Then the male one had scales of gold and sun kissed skin.

The merrows paused nervously and watched the crew of the ship gawk at them. And as for Captain, he couldn't fathom ripping his eyes of the golden male. The winds died down and the ship stood still a couple of yard away from the protruding rocks. "Please sing again. Ye sound beautiful." He asked of them. He watches as they anxiously conversed with one another bringing their webbed hands to each others fin-like ears. They glance around before singing a new song.

_All I ever wishes for is someone,_

_Someone to hold me close,  
_

_Someone to love, to love,_

_To hold me tight,_

_Come closer, closer,_

_Come closer, closer._

Captain Dipper demanded that Constellation's life boat was to be brought down to the waters with him inside along with Mabel and a few other crew. He must see them, he must come closer to them. But mostly he had to come closer to the the golden one. He wasn't to sure why he felt this yearning but he knew it came from the heart.

_I want you closer, closer,_

_I need you closer, closer._

They packed themselves in and began to row the life boat towards the merrows, who continued to sing about their loveless lives. Once the life boat came to the jutting earth they creatures sat upon, the song came to finish. Captain Dipper out stretched his arm toward them gesturing the golden beast to take his hand. To his surprise, the hand of the merrow was ever so delicate, as frail as a newly blossomed flower.

"Whats yer name."

"I do not own such a thing, but many have the enjoyment of calling me Providence."

"Hello Providence"

"Hello" Captain Dipper felt a burning in his chest and his mind was full of thought. Hearing him talk, he could've sworn he heard this voice once before in his life. Perhaps even more than once. Suddenly Providence bowed his heard only to look back up very sullen. He gripped Captain Dipper's hand with his fragile fingers as his face was caressed gently, his skin and scales stimulated by touch. 

"I need you to find me," Providence whispered. He closed his eyes as if he was fighting back tears. Captain gave much concern, asking what was wrong.

"Find me." He opens his eyes, revealing dark orbs and his frown became a grin too wide filled with long sharp teeth. Dipper had tried to pull away from Providence but his reaction came too late. He cried out as claws dug into the flesh of his hand, piercing through his bones. He glaces back yelling for help, only to see his mates, including his own sister being attacked. It only took a fraction of a second for Mable to be yanked under water. Before he scream for her, watch her die he was yanked back so sharply, with so much force heard a pop of bones. His shoulder was dislocated. He cussed as he saw the graying skies blur, his vision, darkening around the edges. And for his final moment, he sees the face of Providence, cackling at him for his stupidity.

Before he gave in to death he heard one last thing.

"I'll be waiting for you, Pinetree."

 

 


	5. Glass

Dipper woke up, gasping for air. His eyes dart around afraid that there was something lurking within the shadows. Skin, slick with sweat, heart, pounding so hard, his ribs could break at any second. He pulls himself up, to sit against the back board of his bed, his hands trembling beyond control. His mind, racing, the dream. It felt so real. Those eyes. That voice. That one name that kept piercing him through his thoughts.

Bill.

I had to be him.

_I'll be waiting for you Pinetree._

No one else called him that except that little fucking triangle.

And why wasn't he a triangle. Is he a siren now? Seriously what the fuck. Why did he want to be found? For what?

Not to mention he shouldn't be able to enter his mind in the first place. The shack was protected by the unicorn hair and what not. Where's Grunkle Ford when you need him? He just disappeared one day. Into the woods he went. Along with the inter-dimensional tear. And no one has hear from him since.

Too many questions not enough answers.

_Find me._

Dipper couldn't take this no more. He swings his legs over and steps out if his bed. Then immediately regrets it. He yelps, trying desperately to not lose his balance and fall over. He curses rather loudly as he stepped down again. He goes back to sitting on the bed to examine his feet.

Blood.

And there was so much of it.

And glass. Shards of it, embedded to the bottom of his feet. Walking was not an option.

Wonderful. Its 3:47 in the morning, a great time to wake up after a dream, in which you fell head over heels for a tortilla chip shaped demon who wasn't even tortilla chip shaped demon. Then to step on glass, which magically appeared from the void. He'd rather step on legos and hot coal. Okay maybe not the hot coal and one lego piece. In fact he didn't want to step on anything unless it was nice safe ground. He texts Mabel, hoping that her crazy unicorn laughter message alert would wake her up.

He hears it play from the other side of the shack. But no Mabel. He sends another.

**Come to room. Is injured. Bring broom.**

Hey that kinda rhymed. He rolls his eyes at his own lame thought. The unicorn laugh travels around the hallways, seeping through the cheap papered walls. It bounces around the pipes and echoes into the very bones of the building. Soon enough he heard an angry grunt and feet making the floorboards creak under weight. Dipper was grateful to his sister come through the bedroom door, even though she had a scowl upon her tired face. 

"This better not be some joke. Sleep is very precious to me and you know that. " She threatens as she flips up the light switch. The first thing she saw was the shattered glass on the floor.  Her eyebrows raised to this. Then she saw droplets up blood and looks up from the floor to see that the blood was coming from his feet. Her lips came to the shape of a small "o".  
She leaves to get the first aid kit in the bathroom then to grab the broom and dustpan. Juggling the items, about to go back upstairs she could of sworn she heard a laugh. From outside. She looks out the kitchen window, squinting to see if a person stood in the hazy dark. Nothing. But for the smallest moment, she could have sworn she was being watched. She hurries back up. 

"So what happened?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious Mabel. I stepped on glass."

"Where did the glass come from?"

"I don't know"

"What you mean you don't know?"

"Look you're asking questions that I don't know the answers to." He sounded a lot more angrier than he meant. and what was once drops of his blood on the floor became a small pool.

"I really don't have to be here Dipper. You can clean yourself up without my help. Right now I should be asleep not tending to your pathetic needs."

"Oh I'm pathetic now?" Blood was rushing through his veins.

"You were crying right before the light came. I saw you. And whenever I come from school to visit on the holidays I hear you sobbing in the other room. Every single night. That's pathetic. You didn't even want to go to college yet you complain about not having a steady job. No one is gonna baby you for the rest of your life Dipper. Not even Mom."

"Do not bring her up into this. And I'm sorry for not wanting to be in debt for just a bunch of classes only to be told I'm mediocre."

"Wow, the only reason why you're so average is because you don't try!" She picks up the broom and flings it at him. Hitting him in the chest. Immediately he tosses it aside and yanks his alarm clock from his nightstand and throws it at her. Two can play at this fucking game. The alarm clock strikes her side then hits the floor, breaking into pieces.

"You expect so much, when you don't even try!" She yanks the cork board off the wall which had photos, noted all connected by thumbtacks and red yarn. "This is what you waste your time on! Bullshit!" The cork board flies toward his direction. He barely dodges it and quickly grabs the lamp.

"Then you expect Mommy to kiss your boo-boos and make you feel better about yourself."

He lost it after that statement. He launches the lamp, and watched as it hit her shoulder than fall on the floor, breaking apart much like the alarm clock. 

"Fuck you, Mabel. Fuck you."

His vision soon became blurry. He felt his head sway and he sees the floor again, the pool of blood was a lot bigger now. His eyes wanted to close but he refused to do so. He wasn't done.

"You just think if you work hard enough you'll get whatever the fuck you want in life. Let me tell you, its not worth it. Never has been never will be. So fuck you and your rich little girlfriend, and your perfect little life." His lids became heavier and it was more difficult to keep his head up.

"I hate you."

His eyes close and he slips off the bed, sinking back into a world of shadows.


	6. Look Kid

The room was so white it burned Dipper's retinas when he awoke. For a moment he thought the bright light that came from the woods had come once again.The first thing he felt was how sore his body felt. His bones felt raw and his skin felt hyper sensitive. With his halflidded eyes he scanned the room. A hospital. Suddenly like an avalanche, his thoughts had bombarded him.

Bill. He should not have been able to enter his mind.

And Mabel. Oh Mabel. He recalls himself throughout the lamp at her and the two arguing. And their she was sleeping in the corner of the room, holding a stuffed pegasus. He closes his eyes tries to hide his tears. Why did he have to be such a cry baby.

_Then you expect mommy to kiss all your boo-boos and make you feel better about yourself._

That had stung him worse the second time than the first. Then he saw in the other corner of the room he saw someone else. Through the blur of his watery eyes he saw a sleeping blonde. Unless Pacifica cut, lightened and curled her hair, it wasn't her. From what he saw it was a guy who looked all too familiar but his name stood caught on the tip of his tongue. Dipper watched as the man stir awake and stare right back. Almost threateningly. Dipper could no longer keep his eyes open but he heard a chair skidding back and foot steps coming closer with every breath he took. "Who are you?" He asked weakly. His throat was dry. He felt a hand run through his hair and and a gloved finger at his lips.

_Shhh._

Dipper rolled his head to the side, desperately trying to open his eyes. For a nano second he saw the mans clothing. Crisp black dress shirt and a perfect white bow tie. Who the hell was he? Dipper picked up his sore arm and tries to swat the arm away. He felt his wrist being grabbed and set to his side and held there with much pressure, hurting his bones even more.

_I thought you knew better than that kid._

The man lets go, chuckling to himself. Dipper attempt to open his eyes once more, being able to witness this man walk back to his chair which had a dark purple cloak resting upon it. He picks it up with his pristine white gloves and comes back toward Dipper. He leaves the cloak by his cut up feet. Then he walks up to the head of the stretcher. And his face is as clear as day.

"Look, kid. You got to look" He snaps his finger and the door swings open. He walks out the room but right before he does...

"I'll be waiting for you Pinetree"

And Bill was gone just like that.

Dipper starts yelling as loud as his hoarse throat allowed. Mabel snapped awake startled, then to find her brother screaming.

"Bill was here!" He was here I swear!"

She tries to calm him down, talking in a soothing tone of voice.

"You just lost a bit of blood, Dipping Sauce. Try to calm down a little." He cried out even louder. He was in my dream, he told her. He's human now. A dark silence settled into the room. He tells her everything. The whole dream and apologizes for getting so mad at her. At first she laughs because she though it was funny that her brother fell in love with a yellow fish and maybe the love for sea creatures runs in the family. Then she apologizes too, for saying the things she said. But deep down both the twins knew the battle was done but the war between them wasn't over.

"So Bill was in here? In this hospital room?"

"Yeah, I think he left something, look by my feet" Mabel picks up the cloak and observes it very closely.

"There's itty bitty triangles on it. None of this makes any sense we haven't seen or dealt with him for years. And Grunkle Ford. He had the shack protected. I didn't fight that stupid Celesta-Belle for nothing."

"The fact that he's in a body right now, one that's most likely his own doesn't make any sense, Mabel. And I can't even go to Ford's office. Hes gone. With the tear and the key."

"He had in office?" Immediately Dipper gave himself a face palm. He wasn't supposed to mention it to any one. 

"Yes, he had an office. but its locked and you need a key."

"A key you say."

"Yes, a key. And a code sequence just to get to it."

Mabel sat and stared off, pondering deeply. "Bill is right we need to find him."

"What?!"

"We need to find him. I remember you telling me about Grunckle Ford working with Bill all those years ago. Bill was in his mind if I recall correctly. So he must know the code to the office. We find him, we get the code and full on access to what ever the flub is going on."

"Do you even hear yourself? Find Bill. You really think he'll give us the code. After all the things he did. Trust no one, Mabel."

"Well your gonna have to trust me for once." She glares at him. And for the slightest moment her usual honey brown irises seemed black. She stands back up and he watched as her face twitched into a slight scowl. He winced, never seeing this expression even last night. She throws a sweatshirt and and a pair of a basketball shorts.

"Get dressed." she hisses as she exits.

Holy shit.

He yanks out the IV and grabs some gauze, applying pressure making sure he doesn't lose any more blood. He nearly stumbles with his heavily bandaged feet. Mabel never looked so... so hulk like. So angry. He pulls off the hospital gown and puts on his "University of Keeping It Real" sweatshirt and carefully steps into his basket ball shorts. Shoes were not and option unless they were clown sized.

  ...

"Mabel this is useless. I don't know the code. Going through the journals are not gonna do anything."

"Suck it up Mummy Feet. I wont kill you just to look through it."

Dipper sighs that there was no way of getting out of this one. He skims through book two, as he had done so many times before, almost knowing every page by heart. He flipped through, even with the black light. He pauses with the page of the summon circle, the one with Bill. Only seeing what he already knows. Nothing about the ability to creating a body.  Nothing about being able to surpass a barrier and enter in and out of Dipper's mind as he pleases. Only warnings and how to summon the now not so triangular bastard. Yep. Nothing like he said.

He grabs the cloak, taking a swig of cheap beer, before observing it more closely. The material itself didn't feel like anything dipper had touched. It felt like liquid running through his fingers. And there was such small triangles the strange robe. And had he not known any better he would say that the thread used was made of gold. He sniffed it. Smelled like earth, and wood. Then he reflected in the fact that he just smelled the robe. He ignores himself and just marveled at it. Taking another swig. And another. Until the whole bottle was empty and he started a new one. He sniffs it again. 

Then he observes the insides. Dozens more of those triangles. And paper, he felt paper. An inside pocket. A secret inside pocket has paper. Immediately he yanks it out only to find the menu to Greasy's Diner. Useless.

Wait, no. No its very useful. This must mean that Bill went to the diner and and ate there. Maybe one of the workers saw him, and maybe he left some clue. To play this irritating game of hide and seek. He shouts for Mabel and was surprised how he slurred her name. A little to much beer he supposed.

To Greasy's Diner.


	7. Graffiti

With the way Dipper was driving, you would think he was in a Fast and Furious movie. He zoomed down the streets and almost everything swirled into a blur. And poor Mabel was cringing the whole entire, and almost screamed when he hit the brakes at the front of Greasy's. He stepped out of the car, leaving it parked incorrectly and stormed into the diner ignoring the arising pain of his feet, with cloak clenched at hand. He barges in, and holds the robe up and barked, "Has anyone seen a blonde man with this?", he lifts his arm up even higher, so that all the startled customers and staff may see. Mabel gently pulled his arm down and whispered to him to calm down or they would frighten everyone away.

"I saw him alright," said a waitress in her late teens to early twenties, "A creep, kept glancing around, had this mad weirs smile of his, kinda like this." The waitress stretched her lips into a wide and toothy smile. She even widened her dark eyes to give the full affect. She gestures them to sit down in any empty booth with her. The twins exchanged looks and followed her directions. Mabel saw that on her shirt label it had the name Gina on it. "Now Gina, when did you see him?" She asked her sweetly. Gina pushed her bleached hair out of her face, then told them that she saw the strange man two nights ago, when she was working the late shift. "Now my aunt Susan always be tellin' me how this town can be very strange and the people could be a lot stranger. That's why she moved to Florida with all the other old coots. Its simpler." Gina popped her bubble gum before continuing. "But this guy, he was real strange. He looked like he was dressed up to go to one of those fancy Northwest parties, tux and snazzy shoes. And that cloak. He asked me what was a real popular human dish was. He said human. I told him that I personally enjoy the cheese fries with lots of cheese. He looked all sorts of quizzical and said he'd try it, pulling his funny smile." She recreates the facial expression from before.

Gina soon offered them anything to drink and something to nibble on. Mabel had herself a hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and piece of pecan pie. Dipper had nothing but black coffee. He then asks Gina what happened afterwards. "Well, he said he had he bathroom and pointed to him where it was," She gestures the way, "But then he just kinda stood there, confused I guess. Then I watched him go into the little ladies room. I didn't want to say anything to him, so I waited for him to come out. He came out maybe five minutes later, and his extra cheesy fries were ready. He ate them quickly, and left me two things." She rummages her pockets and pulls out a gold coin that seemed ancient and a small piece of paper. Dipper immediately rips it open just to find a jumble of letters. Of course it was in code.

**JBBW JB EBOE.**

Dipper stared at it for about a minute before realizing that it was in Caesar's cipher. He pulls out a pen from his pocket and a takes a napkin. First he wrote the alphabet.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 

Then he wrote a second set of letters this time it was shifted by three letters making a decoder.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 

X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W

Dipper quickly decoded the message, "MEET ME HERE." He then became frustrated, since there was no specific place mentioned on the paper. Gina sat there impressed with the fact that Dipper unscrambled the nonsense. Mabel slightly worried with her brother's anger rising. He pulled himself out of the booth and chugged the last portion of his coffee. Then charges towards the bathrooms and pause. The ladies room, maybe he left something there. He pushes the door slightly and looks through the slither, then calls for his sister. She comes and sees. The eye of providence drawn on the bathroom mirror with a black marker. Of course Bill had the audacity to draw a little top hat above it. Below the triangle seemed to be a crude picture of a ball with polka dots and a crown on top of it. Both enter and scope around the bathroom to see it there was any other clues besides the very obvious. Dipper snaps a photo with his not so up to date smart phone, then stares at it.

"Maybe we should meet him up to where ever this little drawing represents." Mabel suggests dryly. She pokes the image and squints, as if it wasn't big enough to see. "Wait a minute, the mini golf course. Its the Royal mini golf course!" She screeches excitedly while Dipper stood confused. She rolls her eyes, which stilled seem darker than usual and explains, "Don't you remember when I played against Pacifica, and all those little golf ball people helped us out, then rebelled, and tried to saw her in half and rip me insides out for the "You da best" sticker. First summer here. C'mon you remember." Smiled at the memory from what seemed too be eons ago, then shuddered, remembering how gross it felt when all those little hands crawled up and over him and itty bitty nails dug into his skin. "Yeah, I remember all right, but didn't Pacifica's parents purchased it and knocked it down, and started to build something. Like fancy apartments and what not. Then they gave up because there's a huge sheet of rock beneath the ground and the building would be too unstable?"

"That doesn't mean anything, Bill might be there, or maybe left another clue. More graffiti. I'd rather you go demon hunting than staying home and drink until your liver disintegrates." Dipper grunted at the last comment and left the bathroom. He pays Gina and finds that he got a ticket placed on his windshield. He folds it up and shoves on in his pocket, and sits, waiting for Mabel to get in. As soon as she closed the door, he sped off, driving a good forty miles over the speed limit, missing several red lights and drove back to the Mystery Shack. The heat was incredible, his skin burned just standing outside. Mabel staggered out of the car and nearly toppled over being so dizzy from all the fast riding. She stumbled her way to a bush.

And pukes. Dipper winces, deciding to run inside and get the girl some water. He works quickly, running back outside, seeing Mabel stand still with her back towards him. "Hey are you good?" He was extremely concerned, she turns to him, and her irises seemed to have become much darker than before. "Yeah I'm fine." She grabs the water bottle and drinks every drop. She smiles sweetly at him, then begins to walk towards the porch. He stares at her walk up the stares and into the Mystery Shack she went. Dipper glanced back at the bushes, not a spec of vomit on it.

Its gonna be one hell of a summer, that's for sure.


	8. Mabel, Mabel, Quite Unstable.

_Don't you feel better know? With all that mane of yours gone?_

_I don't know._

Mabel stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. Most of her honey brown hair laid on the floor, looking like a medium sized corpse of an animal of some sort. Her lips curled.

_You like it don't you?_

She cuts off more, trying to even out all the choppy ends. Soon enough she made it up to her ears and had a half decent pixie cut. She stares again, stroking the ends of the mirror. She stares harder as if she's having a staring contest with her reflection. Her warm tan skin, freckled lightly. She tilts her head, already missing the mass of long hair she had. She runs her fingers feeling her scalp, then grabs the remaining hair, pulling on it.

_I think you look absolutely wonderful. Those soft cheeks look much more sculpted, and that lovely face of yours is practically glowing._

_Thanks, I guess._

She cleans up after herself, sweeping up the hair and just when she was about to throw it in the bathroom pail...

_Don't throw it out. That hair can be useful. Keep it somewhere safe._

_Alright, alright._

She exits the bathroom and into her room. Her Toki-Doki alarm clock read 2:11. Its so early in the morning, yet she feels wide awake. She puts the hair in a empty shoe box that was supposed to be an addition to her ever growing doll house. She then tucks the box in the corner of her closet. 

_Your brother isn't home, ya know._

_Yes I heard him sneak out, he's not very graceful._

_Why don't you go into his room, I'm sure you'll find some entertainment there._

_Okay, I will._

Mabel seemed to have been fixed into a trance like state, moving sluggishly out into the hall and creaking open her brother's room. It was a lot smaller than hers, or maybe all the boxes, piles of paper, and funny looking gadgets and gizmos that were piled up everywhere made it seem whole lot smaller. Suddenly the trance was over. Mabel was very confused as to why she was standing in her brother's room all by herself. She scratched her head, then yelped when she discovered that most of her long beautiful hair was gone. She ran out of the room and into her own, turning on the lights, and looking at her dresser mirror, and started screaming. Where did it go? And a funny feeling crept from her stomach, and she felt so dizzy. She fell to her knees and felt as if she was about to throw up. It rises to her throat, then sinks back down, making her feel much worse. She wipes off her tears with the sleeve of her Hello Kitty pajamas. _  
_

Then the feelings stopped and her mind was a blank slate much like before. She gathered herself and stood back up.

_How about going back to his room, pumpkin._

_Okay._

 


End file.
